FinishedAn InuYashaXKagomeOneshot
by MSU82
Summary: Kagome's finally had enough of InuYasha running off to be with Kikyo and decides to leave for home. What will happen? I suck at summaries but the story is good. Rated T for language to be safe. :P


_'I am so stupid...' _Kagome thought as she sat in the forest with her face buried in her knees. Being and amount of miles that only Kami could really know how far she was from the camp because of how far she ran before she fell, sprained her ankle, and couldn't run anymore._ 'To think that I... To think he'd ever...' _She kept up in her thoughts, but whenever they started in the direction towards a certain hanyou, she'd cut them off. Not even daring to pre-think about his name. But, I know you're all likely wondering-which I know I would be if I was reading this for the first time instead of writing this-what exactly happened between the two. So, let's go back to about and hour before the incident took place between InuYasha and Kagome.

~Five hours earlier, about 8:36p.m.~

"Kagome I'm tired, can we stop for the night?" Shippou asked the miko in traing as they walked through the forest, the youg fox demon then yawning. "Suck it up Shippou, you're a demon so start acting like one." InuYasha called back to him from the head of the group, him leading the way for now. "InuYasha be nice to him." Kagome told him in a stern voice, that earning InuYasha to pretty much just secretly roll his eyes and then just face forward as he walked. "You know, Shippou does have a point. I'm pretty tired myself. We've been going to bed really late these past couple of nights and then waking up at the crack of dawn." Sango said to Kagome simply, Kilala meowing in agreement. "And I agree with the both of them." Miroku threw in from the other side of Kagome. "And I agree with all four of you." Kagome told them as she then looked down at Shippou, the young fox demon looking like he may pass-out at any moment. Kagome smiled at him, and then she picked him up. Shippou then passing out in her arms less then a minute later. "InuYasha, can we stop for the night? We're all exhausted." Kagome told him after her question.

"No way in hell, we're gonna keep walking until the moons up in the middle of the sky." InuYasha said stubornly, turning around the face the rest of the group as he did so. "C'mon InuYasha, please?" Kagome asked, doing big puppy eyes as she did so. InuYasha glared at her slightly, trying to avoid looking at her eyes directly though. That look had worked on him before, but the last time that happened he swore that look would never work on him again! ...And he also swore that the time before that, the time before that time, and so on. But, this time he was going to stand his ground. "No, we've been walking until the moon was in the middle of the sky for the past few nights and we've made great time. We aren't going to stop." He told her, being as stuborn as her.

Kagome blinked, and then she pouted just slightly. "InuYasha, either you say the answer I want to hear come from you or you'll hear a word come from me that I know you never wanna hear." She threatened to him, glaring a death glare at him as she did so. And, of course, the word she was refering to was the 'sit' comand that controls the beaded necklace around the hanyou-boy's neck. "... Keh, fine." InuYasha muttered, looking away a bit grumpily as he did so before walk to the nearest tree. And then climbing up into it's braches to rest now. Those puppy eyes of Kagome's may not have worked on InuYasha this time, but the threat of her making him slam into the ground sure did.

And then, about half an hour later, they had the fire and the sleeping bags Kagome'd brought back for them set up on the ground near the fire. But, not so near that any of them would get bruned as they slept. Shippou and Kilala have already fallen asleep on the bag the shared nightly, butthe other were alll still awake.

Kagome was telling Sango and Miroku more about her era as they sat around the fire, looks of interest on demomn slayer and the monk's faces. Well, along with a slap-mark that had been placed onto Miroku's face minutes before she began telling them more about were she was from due to him having groped Sango's ass again.

And InuYasha, being the stuborn hanyou he was, was still up in the tree as Kagome was telling their friends things about her time. But, he was secretly listening. I mean sure, he'd been there and through the city quiet a few times, but he still didn't really know as much about Kagome's era that he wanted too. And then, a moment later, InuYasha froze as he sniffed the air. And then he snapped his attention to look to the right of him and into the trees. Then the next moment he dashed off. The others turned their attention as he ran off into the trees, and Kagome sighed as he left. Having seen Kikiyo's soul-searching demons and knowing were InuYasha was going.

InuYasha, leaving her like that all the time to see the living corpse of the woman who pinned him to a tree fifty years ago, hurt her. A lot. But, she never worded that to anyone besides Sango. And the only reason that was is beacause they're each like the sister the other never had.

And, from the look on Kagome's face, Sango knew what she was feeling as she watched the girl look down at the ground. This was the about the eigth time InuYasha had run off this month to go and see Kikiyou, and this visit would be the third time in this week alone. "Kagome..." The demon-slayier girl started to say, beging to move over to the girl in mention as she did so. But then the miko in training held up a hand to stop the other girl's movements and words.

And then, Kagome slowly stood up, still not looking at either of her two friends in her age-group that were still there. "I'm leaving to go home." She told them simply, and then she picked up her now lighter bag, due to the sleeping bags being out of it now. before slining it over her shoulder and then taking off in to the forest. Going in the oppisite direction from the camp then InuYasha had. "Kagome wait~!" Sango started to call after her friend as she began to stand up, but then she stoped once she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go Sango, she obviously needs to vent anger, hurt, or a mixture of the both. And if she's not back before InuYasha gets back, I'm sure he'll go looking for her for two reasons even though I'm sure he'll never admit the second reason. The first reason beign to drag her back here, and the second reason being to just make sure she made it back okay." Miroku told her simply. Sango looked at him a moment, and then she nodded once. The demon-slayer girl then froze, and the next moment their was a loud slap heard throughout the camp as her hand made contact with the monk's face.

"Lechirous monk." Sango told him, her face red with anger and slight embarrassment before she then stormed off to her sleeping bag. Laying down into it and eventually falling asleep a few moments later. Miroku sighed, knowing he couldn't really go to sleep until InuYasha got back so he'd be able to tell the hanyou were Kagome had gone.

Kagome ran for hours through the woods. Despite her legs aching from the exercise and begging her to stop, she kept pushing onward. Never looking back. And then, a few moments later, she fell to the ground hard. Having tripped over a tree stump. She tried to stand up, but then she winced as she bit her lip before letting herself drop back to the ground. A sharp pain having shot through her ankle. "I must of hurt it when I hit that tree root..." She muttered ot herself, and then she sighed softly before moving over to the tree that owned that root and leaned up against it as she sat down. She looked down at her hands and legs, seeing a few cuts as she did so that were beginging to bleed. 'What would be the point of bandaging them? The wounds on my heart will never heal and will always hurt the most, so what's the point of fixing these little scrapes and cuts?' She thought to herself as she took off her back-pack and put it next to her so she could lean against the tree better. And then the next moment she pulled her knees up to her chest and burried her face into them before he body began to gently shake a moment later.

And that's how we got to were we are now. Here, in the woods, with Kagome crying her eyes out. She may have been crying silently, but from how bad she was shaking anyone could tell how much she really was crying.

_'I am such a stupid idiot! He's already done it so many times this month, how could I think he wouldn't leave again?' _Kagome thought to herself, crying harder. And then she jumped as she heard the bushes rufle in front of her as she then looked towards that direction. Seeign InuYasha there a moment later. "What's wrong with you wench? Crying over a couple of little scrapes?" The hanyou asked as he stood in front of the girl, looking down at her as she did so.

But Kagome just looked at him before looking down from him with a glare on her face. "Oh, what's wrong? You worried about me?" She muttered, not looking at him as he did so. InuYasha scoffed, looking away from her. He had been worried about her, but he'd never admit that. Not even in a million years. "Heh, yeah right. I was just coming to drag you back so we can keep looking for the jewel shards. What makes you think you can just go home whenever you want anyways?" He asked her, looking down at her again as he did so. "Why?" She whispered, that questin confusing the hanyou in front of her. And then InuYasha froze as he smelt more of that salty sent of tears in the air coming form Kagome. 'Perfect, I crossed a line. Again.' He thought to himself, sighing silently as he did so. He didn't know exaclty what he'd done, but he knew he'd done somthing. "Look Kagome~" He started to say, but then he got cut off as Kagome then kept speaking.

"Why do I suddenly matter to you now? Huh?" Kagome snapped as she looked up at him, fresh tears trailing down her face as she did so. "What the hell do you mean by that?" InuYasha snapped back at her, getting confused by her question. "You know exactly what I'm talking about InuYasha! Or, do you not remeber you left hours ago to go on another one of your little visits?" She stated in a bitter tone, anger in her eyes as she did so. "I explained this to you last time, the visits are purely for news on jewel shards or on Naraku! And speaking of both those topics, how dare you be going home when we sitll have hunting to do and pretty much a war to fight? Or have you forgotten that it's your fault the jewel broke in the first place?" InuYasha asked her, his own anger rising more a long weith his confusion.

"How could I ever forget? You bring it up every day! When I wanna study you bring it up, when I wanna take a break you bring it up, when I wanna go home you bring it up, just give it a rest! I know all you think of me as is just a stupid shard detector, but you don't have to keep telling me that over and over again!" Kagome yelled at him, standing up as she did so. Forcing herself to not wince even though her ankel felt like it jut got stabbed from the instant pressure she just put on it. "What the hell? I've never called you a shard detector and you know it!" InuYasha said to her, feeling like she was putting words into his mouth. "Oh you didn't have to tell me, I can tell that you feel that way just by the look on your face! And you know what, I'm done." She told him, and then she leaned down and picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder before turning from him and begining to walk off on her throbing ankle. But, she didn't make it any more then two feet away from the hanyou before he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Forcing the young miko-in-training to look at him.

"What do you mean by 'done'?" InuYasha snapped at her, glaring as he did so. "Oh you know exactly what I mean InuYasha, I'm done. End of story. I'm done with finding jewel shards, I'm done with you shouting at me, I'm done with you inuslting me, I'm done with all of it! I'm tired of letting you make these wounds on me that will never heal!" She yelled at him, tears trailing faster down her face as she did so. "What do you mean wounds? I've never intentionallay scared you or anything!" He yelled back at her, the yelling only really being because he was confused more then anything now. "I don't mean physical wounds, I mean emotional wounds!" Kagome told him, starting to shake as she tried to sto her tears. "What the hell? Emotional wounds? Damn it Kagome, I don't know what the hell your talking about!" He snapped at her, more confused now then ever.

Kagome bit her lip, trying to hold back the words and the hurt she'd been holdign back. But, alas she couldn'y as a moment later she let the words start to flow. "Oh I'll tell you what I'm talking about, I'm talking about you using me! A-About you thinking nothing of me, treating me like a toy or a pet or a jewel prtector amoung all others!" She yelled at him, and then InuYasha ws about to speak but Kagome cut him off as she kept yelling at him. "And like I've already told you, I'm tired of it! Tired of everything! I-I... I can't stand with you doing this to me! Y-Your hurting my mind, my soul, my feelings, and my heart! Each time you run off to Kikiyo you just hurt me more and more, and I know you know your doing that. I just know you do! So, forget abiut me finding the jewel shards with you. I know it was my fault it broke, but I'm sick and tired of being your replacment for Kikiyo, being your shard detector, and being your friend because I know you don't care about me at all! And the thing I'm most tired is trying, no not trying, hoping for myself to somehow get you to love me as much as I love you but that's never gonna happen. So go on and get your original to do my job from now on, I know that's what you want anyways!" She screamed in his face, and then she managed to force her shoulders out of InuYasha's grip as she then turned to walk off again.

Not even registering in her head that she should of never been able to do that because of his strength, and also not registering that the hanyou was frozen were he stood. His eye's wide. And, once again, Kagome didn't get mroe then a couple feet before beign spun around. Only this time, InuYasha had a much more firm of a grip on her shoulders and Kagome planed on keeping her now closed eyes on the ground as tears managed to leak out still. "Did you mean that? What you just said?" InuYasha asked her, but once he got no answer for his question, he began to get frustaighted. "Damn it Kagome, answer my question! Did you mean it?" He asked her again, shaking her shoulders as he did so. Kagome was frozen, and then she bit her lip hard before noding slightly once while still looking at the ground along with her eyes still being closed.

Here it comes. The rejection, the hurt, and the pain Kagome'd been avoiding by never telling InuYasha her true feelings. But, the next moment, her eyes snapped open from shock as InuYasha forced her face up in his direction before he then pressed his lips hard against her own. Kagome stood their a moment, and then she slowly closed her eyes and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him back softly as tears still slipped form her eyes. And then, a minute later, they pulled apart for air. Each panting silently anf softly.

"Now you listen to me Kagome. I've never, ever, thought of you as just a shard protector. Not even for a single second." InuYasha said softly, looking her in the eyes she did so. "I'm not good with words or showing emotions, and I know you know that better then anyone. I may not admit this in front of the others, but your the closest person I've ever had. Maybe even as close and possibly even closer then I had been with my mother before she died. And definitly far closer and more improtant to me then Kikiyo ever was." He said in the same soft and gentle tone, slowly bringing up a clawed hand and rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb.

"Yes, I do still care about Kikiyo and I will get her revenge, but I don't love her romantically anymore. And when I told you earlier this week that these visits have only been on buisness they honestly have been. And Kagome, your the one that matters most to me. You should of told me that myself leaving you like this hurts you. I would have at least considered how you felt." InuYasha told her, wiping some stray tears off her cheek as he did so. "I-I couldn't tell you. I was scared that... Th-That you would have sent me away because I know if I told you how I felt when you left to go to Kikiyo my feelings for you would have ended up spilling out too. I-I was afraid of the possible hurt..." She whispered, looking down again as she did so.

"Kagome, look at me..." InuYasha said softly, lifting her chin up enough to get her to look at him again. "I'm going to say this once tonight, and I'll only ever say it again if we're alone because there's no way I'm saying this arond the others or your family because we all know how they are, but I mean what I'm about to say; I don't love Kikiyo, I love you Kagome." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead gently as he did so. "I-InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, and then she jumped up on him, wrapping her arms aroud his shoulders and burrying her face into the crook of his neck as she did so. Begining to cry softly, but at least this time they weren't tears of pain, sadness, or hurt. They were tears of joy and relief. InuYasha smiled softly at her action, and then he wrapped his arms around her and supported her properly so he could hold her. "C'mon, we should head back to the camp to rest. And I can sense your ankle's hurting you, so there's no way in hell I'm letting you even try to argue walking back." He told her, begining to carry her as he did so. Kagome giggled a little at that, smiling softly as she did so. And then, about fifteen minutes later as InuYasha ran back towards the camp while carrying Kagome, she was asleep. But, a few unconcious words sliped out from the girl. "I love you InuYasha..." She whispered in her sleep, holding on tighter to him as she slept also. "I love you too Kagome, and I'm right here for you. Always." InuYasha whispered back to the sleeping girl, a smile on his face as he did so. And then he contiued onto the camp, the young miko still asleep in his arms.

**So what do you guys think? And if there's out of charactering-which I know there is some-don't pont it out. And don't put flames saying 'this will never happen, that's so oc', Because you know what? It's a fanfiction! Not only a fanfiction, buy my fanfiction! I can have them as OC as I want so~ *rasberryes all haters* Anyways, please comment! Oh, an also put if you want a sequeal or not to this in your comment if you wanna! XD Later! :D**

**And also, I have a poll going on on my profile, go vote on it! XD**


End file.
